


The Sound

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound

It's a new mirror, but it's the same frame. She broke the original months ago, back when her sister died and she and Boscorelli fucked for the first time. Now it feels so right to be doing the same with his partner, this pretty blonde bitch.

Faith's back is cut open, bleeding because Ritza likes the sound the glass makes as it shatters under skin. She also likes the sound Faith makes as the glass tears her skin; a soft, girlish cry she imagines Faith has never made for another woman.

She presses her against the mirror a bit harder.


End file.
